Harry Potter Arise the Dragonlord
by dragonlord69
Summary: After ootp harry decides that he will no longer be a victom so he decides to train. As he becomes stronger he discovers new powers and things he would have never imagne. He also Starts is seeing ahole lot more of tonks. Its my first fanfic so be nice an


A summers day like any other on number 4 Privet Drive. A rather skinny young boy with messy black hair brilliant green eyes by the name of Harry potter sat on his bed deep in though. Now at first glance you would say that there was nothing special about Harry but how wrong you would you be. For Harry is wizard an underage wizard at that. But he was no ordinary wizard. When Harry was a year old he and his family were attacked by the most powerful dark wizard of the time Voldamort. In the attack his parents were killed. Voldamort then turned to Harry and cast a killing curse on him amazingly the curse rebounded hit Voldamort himself destroying him and all his power wile Harry was only leave with a small lighting scar on his forehead. But over a year ago voldamort had revived and was now trying to take over the world.

Two days ago Harry had ended his fifth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. During a final weeks of school Harry was trick in to coming to the ministry of magic by voldamort and his deatheaters were a trap was waiting. Lucky for the order of the phoenix had gotten there in time to rescue him and his friends. But during the battle his godfather Sirius Black was killed. He was the closet thing Harry had ever had to a father, but now he was gone.

Bloody hell !! Why do thing have to be this way. Frustrated with himself . Its all my fault if I wasn't so weak so dumb . He wouldn't be …wouldn't be …

He fell to the floor on his hands and knees tear streaming from his face 

DEAD!! 

First my mom and my dad, Cedric and now Sirius who next all my friends are in danger. 

No. he side bluntly 

Sitting up and daring his eyes. 

I won't let it happen. I'm sick an tiered of be so helpless I am not going to run nor am I going to hide not any more. He side standing on his with a look of determination in his eyes. 

And then and their he swore that he would ever to become stronger and better than ever before. I have to be strong I have to be brave of everyone who counted. 

But how? he though for a second he Scand his small room in hopes of any idea's he sported Hedwig. 

He walk over to her cage and open the latch. I have a job for girl. Picking up to beautiful snow owl. Do you thing your up for it.

Hooting and nibbling his fingers achingly indicating she would do everything for him.

Softly stocking her feathers and setting her down on the dresser . Ok girl want you to get some stuff from some shops in Diagon Alley. He Quickly jotted down the title of a lot of books and supplies.

I want you to get me these books. can you do that for me?

She nodded happily. He fold up the paper and got some money from his money bag and put the both in a envelop. Then he tide the envelop to Hedwig leg. With one last hoot she flow out the window. 

Ok I've got to go to go to the mall and fined any thing that can help me. Talk to him self. As he walk out of his room.

Walk down the steers and open the door. Then he hard yelling coming from the behind him.

BOY!!!! Where do you think your going. His uncle Venon shouted a wide purple fact man with a busy mustache came towered him.

Harry was bratty surprised for the two days he got off from school the Dursleys ironed him they didn't even bother to say two word to him. Harry know it was because the order (mainly moody) had screed the living day light out of them. That if they treat Harry bad that they would know about it and they wood give them a little visit. 

Out. Harry said plainly

WHAT!! Your not going anywhere what if the neighbor saw you. I will you and your kind walking around here.

Vernon hush the someone might hear you. said aunt petunia a skinny house faced women behind his uncle.

I know Petunia. Boy got yourself back here this instant. Glaring at harry 

hhmmmm…. no harry answer walking out the door.

WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE . Harry didn't hear the rested of it as he had already closed the door behind him and started walking down the street.

It was a nice out walk down the street harry cadent help but smile at what just happened. 

Now he go his way to the mall to see what he could find.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

After about half an hour of walking he go to the mall.

The last time he had been here was on his cousin Dudley birthday with his aunt and uncle to pick up some more presents for the little pig.

He walk in and stared to look around . He first came to a book store and decided to take a look so he wondered into the martial art section of the store.

He had always deen interested in martial art ever since he had seen one of Dudley fighting show always watched he like it because a lot of the time the small guys would destroy the much large ones. But of cost he had to keep him self hidden or Dudley would go cry to his aunt and uncle. 

He was sure that magic alone was not go to be inn of . Walking thought the section and a book cot his eye the art of jeet kune do by: Bruce Lee understanding the physical and philosophical.

This was something he need to have he go the book and some more most on weapon combat. Luckily before coming home from school he stopped by Gringotts an got wizard and muggle money and side up for a got bank card with was accepted anywhere. He paid and left the store 

Next store he went to was a weapons store and started to pick things out a sword some throwing knives and a dagger. He decided that was all he need right now. He paid and left 

Now he decided he had to find a home gym 

~ It woulded make much sense if I had a sword and got tiered after winging it a couple times~

So he set of to the nearest fittest store. When he got their he was amazed to see different equipment they were but he quickly sorted throw them and got some free weights and a home gym that wood be delivered to his house later on. 

Man that all I can think of . want now? 

hhmmmm… I could go get some new clothes.

Looking around at the stores. 

Yeah sure why not?

Walking to one of the department stores his eyes shoot out as he saw all the clothes and the he realized that he had know fashion sense and had no idea what he was doing.

Ok this might just be harder than I though.

Need any help their ? A soft female voice came from behind of him.


End file.
